


a helping hand

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Week 2019 [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rayllum, Rayllum Week 2019, Sickfic, taking care of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum week 2019: Day 5: IllnessRayla gets sick and Callum takes care of her.





	a helping hand

Cough.

 

Cough.

 

Cough.

 

Rayla coughed as she laid in her sleeping bag, trying to stay warm. She was freezing so much that she was shaking, while her forehead felt like it was burning up at the same time. She was sweating could fat beads of sweat that made her clothes stick to her body, and she was feeling more nauseous than when sailing on water. She could literally feel her own heartbeat, and it quickly drew her insane.

 

She hated this.

 

She wanted to just disappear, or fall asleep, but she couldn’t even do that.

 

“Hey Rayla.” she suddenly heard. It was Callum. “I got moonberries as you asked, I’ll make them into juice now. Okay?”

 

“Thanks Callum, you’re a lifesaver.”

 

Moonberry juice was one of the few things that could ease the elf’s symptoms. She rarely fell ill, but when it did, she wished she had never been born.

 

“No need Rayla, you’re sick, so of course I’ll help, you would’ve done the same.”

 

“Heh, of course, but I’d rather not have you be sick either. We’re losing so much time and I’m dragging us down.”

 

“Rayla, you’re not.”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“No, you’re not. Now, I’ll make your moonberry juice and you relax. If you stress you’ll just feel worse. I’ll take care of you.”

 

“Thanks Callum, you really are the best”


End file.
